Back to school
by Rambaldie
Summary: Une mission d'infiltration au sein d'une université de Los Angeles pour Deeks.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : **_La série ne m'appartient pas (dommage !) mais le texte si ! Si jamais Shane Brennan veut bien s'en inspirer -) je lui cède volontiers. _

**Résumé **_: Une mission sous couverture pour Deeks et bien évidement du Densi !_

**Note de l'auteur **_: Deeks et Kensi sont ensemble depuis un peu plus de deux mois, tout se passe à merveille pour eux. Leur relation est tenue secrète pour le moment et ils comptent bien tout faire pour ne pas l'é ère Fanfic postée sur ce site, j'attends vos remarques pour des amélioration éventuelles ;-)_

_Bonne lecture_

Kensi fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui filtrait à travers les stores. La fenêtre entrouverte, elle percevait toutes les activités de dehors. Elle entendait le bruit des vagues, les enfants jouer au ballon, les surfeurs se défient … Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, elle aimait tellement se réveiller ici, auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle voulut se rapprocher de lui, mais elle ne trouva personne. Surprise, elle se redressa et attrapa la chemine de son compagnon et se rendit dans la cuisine, où elle le trouva, vêtu d'un jean et un vieux T-shirt en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Oh non Ken' ! Je voulais t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit !

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai entendu les enfants et ils m'ont réveillé

- Sales gosses ! _lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres_. Files te recoucher, j'arrive.

Elle lui sourit et s'exécuta. Elle le vit arriver avec son plus beau sourire et s'écarta pour lui faire une place.

- Le petit déjeuner de madame est avancé !

Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa amoureusement

- Hmm, ça à l'air bon, mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas vraiment faim, _dit-elle en lui lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu_. Tu devrais pousser tout ça, si tu ne veux pas dormir dans le jus d'orange cette nuit.

Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de son ami et l'embrassa tendrement. Les caresses commençaient à se faire plus localiser quand le portable de Deeks sonna.

- Laisse sonner, _dit Kensi en se collant contre lui._

- Peux pas ! c'est Eric

- Salut Eric ! Carrément que tu me déranges mais je t'écoute. ok … ok … hmm (_dit-il en continuant de caresser et d'embrasser sa partenaire_) ok J'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et attrapa Kensi par la taille

- L'heure de sauver le monde a sonné !

- Le monde ? hm tu es sûr que tu n'extrapole pas un peu ? _dit-elle en se mettant à genoux devant lui_. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir mon petit déjeuner !

- Tant pis pour toi. _Dit-il en riant_

Elle se dirigea avec sa tête boudeuse dans la salle de bain et se doucha rapidement. Il l'attendait appuyé contre le bar de la cuisine en finissant son café. Lorsqu'il aperçut, il lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit un mug refermable de café et chacun pris la direction de sa voiture, pour aller à l'OPS. Une fois arrivée sur place, l'équipe était déjà réunie avec Eric et Nell.

- **_Eric _**: Mademoiselle Bristow, fille de monsieur Bristow, ancien chef de la CIA est portée disparu depuis hier soir, l'alerte a été donnée par sa colocataire de chambre. Après une petite enquête, on s'est aperçu qu'une dizaine de jeune fille est portée disparu, toutes suivaient le cours de monsieur Killman professeur d'histoire de l'art à l'université de Los Angeles.

- **_Nell _**: Il semblerait que ce monsieur Killman soit un professeur exigent. Toutes les filles qui suivent son cours, on une moyenne générale de 19 sur 20 et sont toutes des filles issues de familles très riche.

- **_Sam _**: Se pourrait-il que leur professeur est pu découvrir qui était son père ?

- **_Nell _**: Possible, nous n'en sommes pas sûrs.

- **_Callen _**: Le plan est que Deeks s'infiltre en tant que profession en criminologie pour voir les agissements de ce professeur. Sam, Kensi et moi seront en soutient. Tu devrais aller te préparer Deeks, ton premier cours commence cet après-midi. Oh et passe chez toi, en tant que professeur remplacent, tu restes sur le campus.

- **_Deeks _**: hm je sens que je vais adorer retourner à l'université, d_it-il en faisant un clin d'œil discret à sa coéquipière_

Après s'être préparé, s'être muni d'une paire de lunette avec webcam, mit son oreillette et attraper son ordinateur portable, il prit la direction de l'université et se présenta à l'accueil en tant que professeur remplaçant. L'hôtesse lui montra sa salle ainsi que l'appartement qu'il occuperait pendant les deux semaines de remplacement.

Il pénétra dans l'unique pièce dont était composé son 'appartement" et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il attrapa un dossier et se rendit dans la salle 47 où se déroulait son premier cours. Deeks était quelque peu stressé, mais en tant que flic de Los Angeles, il savait de quoi il parlait et il arriva sans aucun problème à envouter son auditorium. Tout le monde prenait des notes, et G et Sam étaient impressionnés par les connaissances de leur collègue.

Une fois son cours terminé, Deeks se promenait dans les couloirs à la recherche de connexion aux différents PC. Il se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs pour aller à la rencontre de ce monsieur Killerman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **_La série ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire est issue de mon imagination. _

**Note de l'auteur **_: Bon, j'avoue que je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de cette partie et puis J'essaie de faire avancer l'enquête mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas l'imagination de Brennan pour réussir à construire une enquête qui donne envie de savoir son dévouement. Alors je m'en excuse !  
>Alors au menu de cette partie, un peu de Densi, un peu de copinage et un peu d'enquête ...<br>Je vous rappelle que Deeks a toujours son oreillette et des lunettes avec webcam intégrée (on arrête pas le progrès).  
><em>

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

><p>Deeks entra dans la salle et n'eut pas de mal à repérer Monsieur Killerman grâce à la photo que lui avait envoyé Éric sur son téléphone, il s'approcha de lui et se présenta. Le professeur le salua et le détailla de haut en bas. C'est vrai que Deeks n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort vestimentaire, il était vêtu d'un jean et T-shirt noir, tout le contraire du professeur de l'histoire de l'art qui lui était habillé en costume.<p>

- **_Éric_** : Essaies de t'approcher de son ordinateur

Deeks s'assied donc en face de lui et commença une conversation sans réel intérêt avec le professeur. Ce dernier lui indiqua que s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il se fera un plaisir de l'aider. Pendant ce temps, Éric arriva, sans difficulté, à contourner le firewall du professeur et accéda à une cascade de photos de jeunes filles plus dénudées les unes que les autres ainsi qu'à son agenda. Mais pour les copier, Deeks devait attirer le vieux professeur afin que celui-ci ne découvre pas la copie des fichiers. Deeks prétexta un problème de connexion pour faire venir son interlocuteur et permettre ainsi à Eric de copier la plus grande partie de son disque dur. Une fois fini, Deeks avait la fin de l'après-midi de libre et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Plus de trois heures à glander, à surfer, mais s'était sans compter sur Hetty qui avait pris la place de Monsieur Beale.

- **_Hetty_** : Je vous suggère de venir jusqu'à l'OPS, monsieur Deeks, afin de pouvoir avancer sur vos cours et que vous soyez au courant des dernières avancer de l'enquête

- **_Deeks_**, _soupirant_ : pff, oui Hetty.

Deeks prit donc la direction de sa voiture mais avait conservé ses lunettes. Eric était donc aux premières loges et voyait tout ce que voyait son camarade. Deeks regardait un peu partout, histoire de bien repérer les lieux mais Éric, lui en profitait pour regarder les jeunes et jolies étudiantes.

- **_Éric _**: Celle-là me parait bien non ?

- **_Deeks, _**_la regardant de haut en bas_: J'espère que la vue te plait.

- **_Éric_** : Pourquoi, je ne vais jamais sur le terrain !

- **_Deeks_**, _rigolant_ : parce que tu ne serais pas te fondre dans la masse ! Les gens normaux mettent des pantalons Éric.

- **_Éric_** : c'est pas juste.

- **_Deeks _**: J'arrive dans 20 minutes.

Deeks pénétra dans l'office des projets spéciaux et s'installa à son bureau. Il passa sa besace par-dessus sa tête, la déposa à côté de son bureau et en sortie son pc portable. Il releva la tête et regarda sa coéquipière qui semblait travailler. Il lui envoya un petit texto, lui demandant un petit tête à tête avant son retour à l'université, mais elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui agaça Deeks. C'est vrai, après tout, combien temps, il fallait pour lire un message et lui répondre ? 5 secondes ? 20 secondes ?

Il vit Kensi se lever et prendre la direction des toilettes, il se leva, mit les mains dans ses poches et prit la même direction. Il entra rapidement dans les toilettes.

- **_Deeks_** : Même pas un petit bisou pour me dire bonjour ?

- **_Kensi,_** _l'attrapant par le bras et le fit entrer dans le toilette situé au fond à droite_ : Pas ici Marty.

- **_Deeks_**, _se collant contre elle_ : Ben là, tu peux m'embrasser ? _dit-il en mettant ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassant tendrement. Il mit son front sur celle de la femme qu'il aimait_. Tu n'as même pas répondu à mon texto.

- **_Kensi_**, _le repoussant_ : Tu sais bien qu'ici tout se sait. On fait quoi si Hetty nous tombe dessus ? Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit de se fréquenter en étant partenaires ! Si quelqu'un découvre que nous sommes ensemble, Ils vont nous séparer ou te renvoyer à LAPD !

- **_Deeks_**, _se passant la main dans les cheveux_ : Ok, désolé.

Il baissa la tête et allait repartir en direction de son bureau quand Kensi l'attrapa par le bras. Elle avait beau faire comme si rien ne se passait entre elle et lui devant tout le monde, mais c'était malgré tout difficile. Depuis qu'il se fréquentait, elle avait ce besoin de le voir, de le toucher, Kensi avait parfois du mal à se reconnaitre, elle qui est si indépendante pouvait fondre avec un seul regard de son coéquipier.

- **_Kensi_**_, souriante_ : Alors juste un câlin rapide

- **_Deeks_** : hmm j'adore quand tu es faible comme ça.

Il l'embrasse amoureusement et la serra fort dans ses bras. Mais les mains de Deeks étaient du genre baladeuses, passant sous la chemise de la jeune femme, essayant de déboutonner son pantalon, Kensi se détacha de son étreinte pour lui faire les gros yeux.

- **_Deeks_** : Pas ici, je sais, mais on ne sait pas combien de temps va durer mon infiltration.

- **_Kensi_**, _se mordant la lèvre_ : hmm, alors rendez-vous chez moi dans 1 heure.

- **_Deeks : _**Peux pas, je dois rester sur le campus au cas où. Mais là, ici, maintenant, personne ne nous verra, _dit-il en reprenant ses activités laissées quelques secondes plus tôt._

- **_Kensi, _**_respirant profondément : _Marty_  
><em>

- _**Deeks**_ : tu n'as qu'à te laisser faire, _lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

Kensi hésitait, elle ne voulait pas se faire attraper, mais Deeks avait ce savoir-faire pour la faire craquer qu'elle avait du mal à lui résister, encore plus quand ce dernier arborait son regard de chien battu.

- **_Deeks_** : S'il te plait ? Allez, vite fait, mais bien fait, _lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille_.

- **_Kensi,_** _rougissait à ses dires_ : Bon ok

Deeks commença à fondre dans son cou et l'embrassa avec envie. Il commença à détacher les premiers boutons de la chemise de sa partenaire, embrassant ainsi encore un peu plus sa peau douce quand la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux amoureux stoppèrent net et entendaient des pas qui s'approchaient de plus en plus d'eux. Deeks monta sur les toilettes afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons quant à la vision de quatre pieds.

- **_Nell_**, _hésitant_ : Kensi c'est toi ?

- **_Kensi_**, _se raclant la gorge_ : Euh oui. _A la voix qu'avait employée son amie, elle avait tout de suite comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas_. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- **_Nell_**, _s'asseyant dans le toilette à côté de celui de Kensi_ : Non, non, rien de bien important

Kensi poussa légèrement Deeks, qui continuait à profiter de leur petit moment à deux. La jeune femme lui fit signe d'arrêter son petit manège, mais Deeks s'en fichait pas mal des soucis de Nell, pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Nell, non, depuis leur partenariat lors du départ de Kensi, il avait appris à mieux la connaître et l'appréciait vraiment, mais là, il voulait tout autre chose que seule Kensi pouvait lui donner. Kensi planta son regard dans les yeux bleus de son coéquipier et lui fit comprendre que s'il n'arrêtait pas maintenant, il allait lui arriver quelque chose. Deeks leva les mains et se recula d'un pas et se cala contre la porte.

- **_Kensi_** : Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- **_Nell_**, _tripotant un mouchoir_ : Si tu veux… Tu sais, j'essaie de faire des efforts avec Eric. _A l'entente du prénom de son ami, Deeks semblait tout à coup s'intéresser à la conversation_. Mais je ne sais pas. On n'arrive pas à avancer, on s'est embrassé il y a quelques mois, on s'est même écrit ce que l'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre sur un post it, que j'ai toujours sur moi. _Soupirait_, On sait que nous faisons un métier pas forcément facile même si nous restons dans nos bureaux, il se peut que nous soyons …

- **_Kensi_**, _voyant la tournure de la conversation la coupa_ : Nell, on devrait parler de tout ça, ce soir, tu sais bien que les murs ont des oreilles, _dit-elle en regardant Deeks qui lui souriait._

- **_Nell_**, _soupirant_ : Si tu veux.

- **_Kens_**i : Très bien alors on se voit ce soir, chez moi, toutes les deux.

Kensi pensait que Nell allait bouger, mais non, elle restait là. Deeks qui voyait les minutes passer et lui fit des signes qu'elle comprit de suite. Au fur et à mesure de leur collaboration, les deux partenaires avaient développé une sorte de communication que seul eux pouvait comprendre. Si quelqu'un les avait surpris, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu comprendre qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il parte et qu'il serait bien qu'il ne tombe pas nez à nez avec Nell, ici, dans les toilettes des dames. Bien qu'il aurait sûrement trouvé une excuse pour expliquer sa présence ici, il trouve toujours des explications plus ou moins claires pour expliquer les situations les plus saugrenues.

Kensi sortit donc la première et alla chercher Nell qui semblait un peu perdue. Elle lui tendit sa main et elles prirent toutes les deux la direction des bureaux. Deeks attendit quelques secondes avant de sortir et retourna à son bureau comme si de rien n'était. Il prit ses affaires et repartit en direction de l'université.

A suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **_La série ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire est issue de mon imagination. _

**Note de l'auteur **_: Pas de Densi dans cette partie (oui, je sais, je suis méchante) mais une avancée sur l'enquête, quelques réponses à vos questions, et un peu de jalousie. Mais du Deeks, encore du Deeks et toujours du Deeks !  
>Je suis partie sur le fait que les universités de la bas sont un peu comme nos facs à nous.<br>_

_Merci pour vos reviews, j'aime bien avoir votre avis sur l'avancé de la fanfic. _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>La nuit avait été difficile pour notre agent de liaison, même s'il était sous couverture, et devait donc par définition ne pas dormir sur ses deux oreilles, le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'il aurait bien aimer s'assoupir. La finesse des murs était telle qu'il pouvait entendre le moindre bruit de son étage, cela allait du ronflement de son voisin à la musique d'un autre en passant par des galipettes à peine camouflées d'un autre. Bref, si Deeks n'avait jamais de mal à sortir de son lit pour prendre la direction de la plage, il eut toutes les peines du monde à se lever ce matin. Une fois douché dans les douches communes situées au fond du couleur de son étage, il mit son oreillette et s'apprêtait à lancer un pic à Éric, quand il entendu une voix féminine.<p>

- **_Hetty_** : Bonjour Monsieur Deeks, j'espère que la nuit a été bonne pour vous, nous avons du travail.

- **_Deeks_**, _se passant la main sur la nuque_ : Bonjour Hetty. On va dire que je ne serais pas contre un peu d'intimité et un long café.

- **_Éric : _**Salut, les photos et agenda de monsieur Killerman ont été analysés et il s'avère qu'après un regroupement de toutes les informations, nous savons qu'à chaque disparition, il y avait une petite fête d'intégration donnée par le professeur. En feuilletant son agenda, nous avons pu remarquer qu'il en organisait une, demain soir.

- **_Deeks, _**_écoutant attentivement__** :**_ Et tu as une adresse ? des noms ?

- **_Éric, _**_tapotant sur sa tablette__** :**_ Non pas d'adresse mais nous avons cinq noms de jeunes femmes qui pourraient être intéressées pour rejoindre son groupe intime. Seule deux d'entre elles nous intéressent. Je t'envoie sur ton ordinateur leurs photos. La première Samantha Walker, petite fille d'un général à la retraite et la seconde Camille Brown agent de la CIA infiltrée. L'as-tu déjà rencontrée ?

- **_Deeks, _**_regarda attentivement la photo__** :**_ Je ne pense pas, mais elle me parait bien jeune, comment peut-elle être sur le terrain ?

- **_Hetty :_** Nous pensons que la CIA mène son enquête de son propre côté, Camille a rejoint la CIA, il y a un peu plus de deux ans et d'après son dossier, elle est en solo depuis seulement quelques mois, mais nous allons tacher d'avoir d'autres renseignements sur cette demoiselle, mais en attendant, je vous suggère de prendre contact avec elle et de savoir ce qu'elle sait. Je préviens la CIA que nous avons également un agent infiltré.

- **_Éric :_** Elle est infiltrée en tant qu'étudiante de cinquième année et bonne nouvelle, elle est inscrite à ton cours de 10h.

- **_Hetty :_** Nous souhaiterions que vous placiez également des caméras dans la salle de cours de Monsieur Killerman et une dans son bureau et si par la même occasion, vous pouviez glisser un ou deux micros, cela serait parfait.

- **_Deeks :_** Et je les récupère comment ?

- **_Hetty, _**_en élevant la voix__** :**_ En venant les chercher monsieur Deeks !

- **_Deeks, _**_surpris__** :**_ Mais …

- **_Hetty :_** Votre cours ne commence que dans trois heures, d'ici-là, vous aurez largement le temps de faire un aller-retour et peut-être même partager un café avec Mademoiselle Blye ou toute autre personne qui vous conviendra.

Deeks ne releva pas la dernière phrase d'Henrietta et ferma son PC, il termina de se préparer et prit la direction de l'OPS. A peine arrivé, il remarqua que la voiture de Kensi n'était pas encore garée, il entra donc dans les bureaux et salua ses camarades.

- **_G_** : hey Deeks, comment se passe ton retour à l'université ?

- **_Deeks_** : Je dirais que c'est plutôt pas mal.

- **_Sam_** : Et les filles ? Tu en profites un peu ?

- **_Deeks_** : Jamais pendant le service, _dit-il avec un sourire en repensant à hier après-midi, mais les deux hommes l'interprètent différemment. _

- **_G_** : Raconte ! On a vu les images d'une jolie petite blonde qui semblait te tourner autour, tu vas lui donner des cours particuliers ?

- **_Deeks, _**_vérifiant les alentours : Qui sait ?_

Le flic monta rejoindre son ami pour qu'il lui remette caméra et micro. Une fois les accessoires récupérés Deeks remarqua que le jeune homme le regardait avec insistance.

- **_Deeks_**_ : _Quoi ?

- **_Éric_** : Non rien, je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être me dire quelque chose ?

- **_Deeks_**, _mettant les accessoires dans son sac_ : Comme quoi ?

- **_Éric_** : Je ne sais pas quelque chose que tu souhaiterais ne dire qu'à moi dans un premier_ temps ?_

- **_Deeks_**_, fronça les sourcils_ : De quoi tu parles ?

- **_Éric :_** De rien, laisse tomber.

- **_Deeks, _**_le regarda quelques instants étonné de sa question puis se décida à reprendre la direction de l'université_ : Je t'appelle quand j'arrive pour les caméras.

Le blondinet fit un signe de la main à ses deux équipiers et repartit. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Kensi arriva avec Nell, toutes deux un gobelet à la main. Elles se séparèrent au niveau du bureau de Callen et la jeune femme brune s'installa.

- **_G_** : Tu viens de manquer Deeks.

- **_Kensi_**, déçue : Ah !

- **_Sam : _**Mais rassures-toi, il avait l'air plutôt en forme.

- **_G, _**_connaissant la future réaction de Kensi, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter__** :**_ Il semblait pressé de retourner à ses cours particuliers avec une jeune et jolie demoiselle blonde.

Kensi le fusilla du regard et décida d'aller retrouver Nell, histoire de respirer un peu.

- **_Sam_**, _levant la main pour aller taper celle de son collègue_ : Dans le mile !

Kensi salua Éric qui lui indiquait lui-aussi qu'elle venait de manquer de peu Marty. Elle prit son regard le plus noir possible qui déstabilisa aussitôt l'informaticien.

Une fois arrivé sur place, le surfeur prit la direction de la salle de cours du professeur d'histoire de l'art, il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il observa quelques instants la pièce, cherchant où il pourrait mettre sa caméra en toute discrétion et repéra, non loin du grand tableau blanc, une fissure qui paraissait être faite pour la petite caméra, il l'alluma et la glissa dans le trou et fit un signe de la main à Éric qui lui répondit sans réfléchir une seconde que Deeks ne pouvait le voir. Le flic alluma son oreillette et demanda au jeune geek, si elle était bien installée. Il trouva immédiatement un endroit pour scotcher le micro, ce dernier était fixé, sous le premier tiroir du bureau du professeur.

- **_Deeks_** : maintenant y a plus qu'à attendre que le prof file des rencards à toutes les minettes.

- **_Éric_** : N'oublie pas le bureau.

Kensi regardait son compagnon mais son regard fût attiré par une jeune femme blonde avec de longs cheveux et à la silhouette parfaite qui venait de faire son entrée.

- **_Jeune femme blonde_** : Monsieur Fischer, que faites-vous ici ?

- **_Deeks_** : Je cherche monsieur Killerman, j'ai quelques questions.

- **_Jeune femme blonde_** : Je peux sans doute vous aider_, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui._

- **_Deeks_**, _passant de l'autre côté du bureau_ : Euh sans doute, mais je préfère lui parler.

- **_Jeune femme blonde_** : J'ai entendu dire que vous souhaitiez prendre une assistante ?

- **_Deeks_**, _se raclant la gorge_ : En effet oui.

- **_Jeune femme blonde_** : C'est pour ça que vous voulez voir le professeur ? Pour sa fête de demain soir ?

- **_Deeks_** : oui

- **_Jeune femme blonde_** : Vous voulez venir ?

- **_Deeks_** : En effet !

- **_Jeune femme blonde_** : Alors pas besoin de l'attendre, je vous invite avec grand plaisir_, lui dit-elle en mettant ses deux mains sur le bureau et offrant ainsi à Deeks une magnifique vue sur sa poitrine._ Voulez-vous être mon cavalier ?

- **_Deeks_**, _résistant à l'attraction de ses yeux_ : Avec plaisir_, lui répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire. _

- **_Jeune femme blonde_** : Je viens te chercher à 19h.

- **_Deeks_** : Non ! attendons-nous dans le hall

- **_Jeune femme blonde_**, _haussant les épaules_ : Si tu veux, penses à mettre une chemise blanche avec le teint de ta peau et tes yeux bleus ça sera juste parfait !

Deeks lui dit oui de la tête et souffla quand cette dernière fut sortie de la pièce. Kensi qui bien entendu avait assisté à toute la scène commençait sérieusement à bouillir intérieurement. Parce que même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle aurait bien aimé croiser Marty ce matin. Même juste le voir, voir son regard de braise se poser sur elle, et pourquoi pas avoir un bisou volé, dont les deux amoureux étaient venus experts pour trouver le meilleur endroit et lorsqu'on cherchait bien, il y en avait un quand même un nombre non négligeable où il y avait un angle mort pour les caméras, où personne ne passait ... Et puis depuis leur relation, c'était également la première nuit qu'elle passait sans lui, tous les deux savaient que cela allait forcément se produire lorsque Deeks sera appelé par le LAPD, mais là, il était en mission d'infiltration pour le NCIS, seul avec cette blonde, qui ne savait que trop bien mettre en avant les atouts que mère nature lui avait fait grâce. Non mais, qui c'est celle-là ! Et en plus, elle le tutoie et lui dit comment s'habiller.

- **_Éric_** : euh Kensi, ça va ?

- **_Kensi,_** _sortant de ses pensées, répondit un peu brusquement_ : Oui ! pourquoi !

- **_Éric_** : Pour rien, je demandais juste si tout allait bien.

Deeks quant à lui, bien loin de penser que ce petit entretien avec la jolie blonde (_va falloir lui trouver un prénom_) allait lui apporter quelques ennuis continuait son chemin vers le bureau de l'enseignant qui se situe un étage plus haut. Arrivé devant la porte, il remarqua que cette dernière était fermée à clé. Il saisit les deux crochets dans sa poche arrière s'agenouilla et les enfonça dans la serrure, en moins de deux secondes (_quoi ? il est super rapide_) la porte s'ouvrit et il pénétra dans le bureau.

- **_Deeks_** : Ouah ce mec doit faire partie de la famille de Kensi.

- **_Éric_**, _souriant _: Tu peux chercher si tu trouves un agenda, parce qu'il y avait des dates de reportées sur celui que nous avons trouvé sur son pc.

Deeks fouilla la paperasse qui se trouvait sur le bureau, fouilla dans la poubelle, souleva le sous-main et ouvrit les tiroirs lorsqu'il tomba enfin sur un agenda en cuir. Il l'ouvrit et chercha les indications que le professeur avait mentionnées aux dates données par Éric. Il jeta également un œil à la date demain et remarqua une adresse qu'il envoya par texto à son ami. Il installa rapidement camera et micro avant de repartir comme si de rien était. Il était grand temps pour lui de se remettre dans la peau du professeur en criminologie.

A suivre ….


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **_La série ne m'appartient pas, blablabla. _

**Note de l'auteur **_: Ravie que le paragraphe précédent vous ait plus. Je continue donc sur ma lancée sachant que nous allons malgré tout arriver à la fin dans pas longtemps…  
>Pour répondre à vos questions : Non, la petite blonde n'est pas l'agent de la CIA, c'est juste une petite étudiante tombée sous le charme irrésistible de notre surfeur. Cette partie fait un petit zoom sur la relation que peut avoir Deeks et Eric et bien entendu un peu de Densi .<br>_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews et je vais tacher de faire attention à la conjugaison des verbes. _

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

><p>[Salle de cours 745]<br>On se doutait que Deeks était un bon flic, qu'il avait la passion de son métier. A chaque cours, il arrivait à capter l'attention de tous ses élèves. Une fois son second cours de la journée, il en avait cinq de programmés pour aujourd'hui, Deeks essaya de repérer Camille Brown, l'agent infiltrée de la CIA dans la foule qui descendait des estrades et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il l'appela mais cette dernière ne répondit pas, il alla à sa rencontre et l'attrapa par le poignet.

- **_Deeks_** : Mademoiselle Brown, pourrais-je vous parler ?

- **_Camille, _**_le regardant de bas en haut _: Si vous voulez. _Ils retournèrent dans la salle des cours_. Je parie que vous êtes le mec du NCIS.

- **_Deeks _**: Lieutenant Marty Deeks de la police de Los Angeles, agent de liaison au NCIS, _lui dit-il en lui tendant la main._

- **_Camille _**: Ah vous êtes flic. Je commençais à penser que le NCIS manque cruellement de monde pour vous avoir recruté.

- **_Deeks _**: Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi. Si on sautait les préliminaires pour passer à l'action directement ? _dit-il en lui souriant_. Vous avez découvert quelque chose concernant la disparation de Mlle Bristow ? et des autres filles ?

- **_Camille _**: Pas tout à fait, j'ai essayé de parler avec sa colocataire, mais à part me faire draguer, je n'ai pas réussi à savoir quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Elle ne se connaissait pas avant de partager la même chambre et Sidney semble être une personne assez réservée qui ne parle pas vraiment de sa famille ou de sa vie privée.

- **_Deeks, _**_s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau_: et pour les autres filles ?

- **_Camille _**: Je n'ai pas cherché pour les autres. Je suis de la CIA, pas de la police de Los Angeles.

- **_Deeks _**: Rhha, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux. Savez-vous à quelle adresse la petite fête a lieu demain ?

- **_Camille, _**_s'asseyant sur la chaise et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine_: Non pas encore, je devrais recevoir l'adresse par mail demain dans la journée.

- **_Deeks _**: Auriez-vous d'autres informations à partagées avec nous ?

- **_Camille _**: Je ne pense pas !

- **_Deeks _**: Parfait, nous nous verrons donc demain soir.

Deeks attendu que la jeune femme quitte sa salle pour parler avec Éric.

- **_Deeks_** : Charmante cette fille !

- **_Éric_**, _rigolant_ : Il est clair qu'elle est sous ton charme. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

- **_Deeks : _**Non, pas vraiment

- **_Éric :_** Surf ?

- **_Deeks :_** Désolé vieux, peux pas, il faut que je reste dans ma cage à lapin au cas où …

- **_Éric :_** Pizzas et bières ?

- **_Deeks :_** Ouep.

Éric arriva donc à 19 heures précises avec pizzas et bières. Même s'il avait vu la chambre de Deeks avec les lunettes, il s'étonna que cette dernière soit si petite et si mal insonorisée. Il était clair qu'il fallait faire attention aux sujets abordés pour ne pas que tout l'étage ne soit au courant. La soirée se passait, les deux amis regardaient un match de football américain tout en critiquant l'équipe adverse qui menait clairement le jeu.

- **_Éric, _**_en mangeant_ : Tu fais quoi le soir ?

- **_Deeks_**_, en posant sa bière_ : Je prépare mes cours.

- **_Éric_** : Sérieux ?

- **_Deeks_**, _souriant_ : Ouais sérieux, tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

- **_Éric : _**J'sais pas, tu pourrais voir quelqu'un.

- **_Deeks, _**_fronçant les sourcils__** :**_ Quoi ? Je ne sors pas avec la blonde que vous avez vue.

- **_Éric, _**_mordant dans une part de pizza__** :**_ oh, je sais, je ne pensais pas à elle.

- **_Deeks, _**_surpris __**:**_ Et tu penses à qui ?

- **_Éric :_** Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler.

Deeks fronça des sourcils à cette phrase mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car son téléphone se mit à sonner. Un large sourire s'affichait quand il remarqua que ce n'était autre que Kensi qui prenait le soin de l'appeler. Cela faisait une nuit et une journée entière qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, bien trop long à son gout. Pourtant, Deeks aurait bien voulu lui envoyer un ou deux textos, histoire de lui dire qu'il pensait à elle, mais il s'était réfréné en pensant aux lunettes qu'il portait et qui était automatiquement reliées au pc d'Éric (_hm hm, donc voilà, on sait que si Éric sait, et on sait qu'il sait, ce n'est pas à cause des lunettes … trop grosses à garder pour ne pas s'en rendre compte …_). Il s'essuya ses mains dans son jeans avant d'attraper son téléphone et de répondre. Mais à peine avait-il pris l'appel qu'il avait une Kensi énervée qui lui criait clairement dessus. D'abord surpris d'avoir une telle réaction, il comprit bien vite que cette colère n'était pas dû au fait qu'il était parti sans la voir ce matin, mais bien à cause de la rencontre avec la jolie femme blonde un peu plus tôt dans le bureau de Monsieur Killerman. Entre deux hurlements de la jeune femme, le flic réussit à placer quelques mots.

- **_Deeks_**_, tachant de garder son calme_ : Euh Kensi, je ne suis pas tout seul là.

- **_Kensi,_** _énervée_ : Tu dois sans doute être occupé à donner des cours à cette blonde !

- **_Deeks_**, _riant_ : Non Kenz', je suis avec Éric

- **_Kensi_**_, surprise_ : Éric ? Notre Éric ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- **_Deeks, _**_en tendant le téléphone dans la direction d'Éric_ : Non. Éric dit bonjour à la dame

- **_Éric_**_, se levant_ : Bonjour m'adame !

- **_Kensi_**, _faisant les cents pour tenter de se calmer_ : Quoi ? Tu es en infiltration et tu invites Éric à venir te voir alors que tu ne m'appelles pas moi ! Ta partenaire ! Ta …

- **_Deeks_**, _la coupa_ : Éric s'est invité tout seul, _dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami surfeur_.

- **_Éric,_**_ attrapa son sac et chuchota_ : Ah oui, elle a suivi avec beaucoup d'attention la scène avec la très jolie fille blonde ce matin, alors, il me reste à te souhaiter une très bonne fin de soirée et bonne chance, _dit-il en tapant sur l'épaule de son ami_.

- **_Deeks, _**_soupirant _: Kensi, Kensi, Kensi, tu ne crois quand même pas que je suis intéressé par cette fille ? si ?

- **_Kensi _**: Tu avais l'air pourtant de bien apprécier la vue !

- **_Deeks, _**_souriant _: Mon point faible. _Si cette remarque avait pour intention de détendre l'atmosphère, la jeune femme énervée au téléphone n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, elle paraissait de plus en plus énervée_. _Deeks comprit qu'il devait faire plus que plaisanter avec elle. Mais plus il argumentait pour se défendre plus Kensi montait dans les tours, il savait très bien que par téléphone il n'arriverait à rien. Les nuits à l'université était plus que calme, et sur ce coup, il fallait bien reconnaitre que la finesse des murs étaient un plus pour lui. Soupirant, _ Kenz, tu m'écoutes ?

- **_Kensi, _**_d'une petite voix_: Oui

- **_Deeks _**: Tu pourrais toi aussi venir pour que je puisse t'expliquer les choses plus facilement. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- **_Kensi _**: J'sais pas ! On pourrait me voir !

- **_Deeks, _**_rigolant_: Il est minuit, je doute fort que quelqu'un te croise dans les couloirs crois-moi et puis personne ne te connait ici.

- **_Kensi _**: ok.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Deeks retrouva une Kensi devenue subitement timide devant la porte. Durant le trajet, la jeune femme avait eu le temps de repenser à cette scène, et il était vrai que Marty n'avait rien fait pour attirer la jeune fille, bien qu'il avait été clairement attirer par la vue offerte par la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il lui offrit sont plus beau sourire, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de fermer la porte avec le pied.

- **_Deeks_**_, l'attirant sur le canapé_ : Par contre, faut faire doucement ici, les murs sont supers fins, _dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

- **_Kensi, _**_hochant du chef en venant se blottir dans les bras de son amoureux._

- **_Deeks_**, _après quelques secondes juste à profiter de la présence de la femme qu'il aime, il__ reprit la conversation en chuchotant_ : Alors c'était quoi au téléphone ? Le petit monstre aux yeux verts est de retour ?

- **_Kensi_** : Sam et G m'ont dit que tu allais donner des cours à cette petite allumeuse !

- **_Deeks_**_, se redressant_ : et tu les as crus ?

- **_Kensi_**_, haussant les épaules_ : hm

- **_Deeks, _**_planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa belle_: Je n'allais déjà pas voir d'autres filles quand on flirtait gentiment alors maintenant que je t'ai en vrai dans ma vie, tu ne crois quand même pas que je peux aller voir ailleurs. Si ? _Kensi ne répondit pas, elle baissa simplement la tête_. Hey regardes-moi : Je t'aime Kensi Blye, une journée sans toi est clairement trop long, alors ce n'est pas une petite allumeuse, comme tu l'appelles qui pourrait me faire dévier de toi et ce qu'elles soient blondes, brunes ou rousses.

- **_Kensi, _**_se blottissant dans ses bras_: Je …. Enfin je …

- **_Deeks, _**_prenant en coupe le visage de la femme aimée _: hey, je ne te demande rien Kensi. Je sais que tu peux avoir du mal avec les sentiments, ne te forces pas à dire quoi que ce soit, si pour le moment, tu n'y arrives pas, je peux me contenter d'un simple « moi aussi _» dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement._

Si la soirée avait mal débutée pour nos deux amoureux, il était clair que chacun voulait en profiter. Les doux baisers amoureux se faisaient plus chaud, plus demandeurs d'autres choses. Les mains chaudes du jeune flic passaient sous la chemise de sa coéquipière, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il la bascula afin d'avoir totale emprise sur elle, ce qui visiblement ne déplaisait pas à la jeune femme. Le jeune surfeur prenait son temps pour défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise de la femme qu'il aimait et dont il parsemait ici et la de baisers enflammés. Une fois cette dernière retirée, Kensi fit de même avec le T-shirt de son homme et l'attira contre elle afin de sentir son corps contre le sien. Deeks savait y faire avec elle, elle se demandait bien pourquoi avec lui, il suffisait qu'il la regarde ou qu'il l'effleure pour qu'elle soit au bord de l'évanouissement. Il s'attaquait ensuite à son jeans à elle, continuait son jeu de baiser tantôt doux, tantôt enflammé et fit glisser délicatement sa culotte en dentelle noire le long de ses jambes. Il remontait en parsemant des baisers et faisait glisser ses doigts le long des jambes puis des cuisses de sa partenaire pour remonter à ses lèvres. Kensi reprit le contrôle un tant soit peu de son corps, et déboutonna le pantalon de Deeks pour le lui retirer, ce qui s'avéra plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Après avoir bataillé pendant une dizaine de minutes, Deeks décida de se relever pour lui donner enfin le coup de main tant attendu, mais il bascula du fait de son équilibre précaire, ce qui les fit rire de bon cœur.

- **_Deeks _**_: _Chut ! Tout le monde va nous entendre.

- **_Kensi_**_, l'aidant à se relever : _hmm, tu pourras dire que tu as donné des cours particuliers.

- **_Deeks_**_, contre ses lèvres : _Hmm

Deeks se redressa sans pour autant oublier de retirer son pantalon et son boxer, et reprit sa place initiale. Doucement il remontait vers le cou de Kensi tout en effleurant de ses doigts experts chaque centimètre de sa peau. La pénétrant doucement, elle ne put retirer un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, ils étaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre pour leur plus grand plaisir. Le jeune flic embrassait, susurrait des mots tendres, malaxait ses seins, ses fesses et commençait sérieusement à tuer à petit feu sa partenaire qui perdait pied à chaque mouvement du jeune homme. Elle eut toute la peine du monde à retenir son cri de jouissance nichée dans l'épaule du jeune surfeur.

Ils finirent la nuit déjà bien entamée dans les bras de l'autre. Deeks se réveilla comme à son habitude vers 6h du matin et se décala le plus doucement possible de Kensi pour ne pas la réveiller, même s'il était évident qu'elle devait partir avant qu'il reprenne le contact avec l'OPS, ils leurs restaient au minium une bonne heure devant eux. Le jeune flic se rendit sans plus attendre au café du coin et n'oublia pas de chiper une petite marguerite dans l'un des bacs à fleurs de l'université (_je suis sûre que Deeks est du genre à faire ça !_). Il reprit la direction de sa chambre un large sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il pénétra de nouveau dans la petite pièce, Kensi était toujours endormie, la tête sous la couverture pour ne pas être dérangée des rayons du soleil matinaux. S'asseyant doucement à côté de sa belle, Deeks décala la couverture et commençait à lui caresser la joue.

- **_Deeks_**_ : _Kensi, _dit-il d'une toute petite voix. N'obtenant aucune réaction de sa part, il s'approcha de son oreille_. Ma puce, il est temps de se lever.

Kensi l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa « hmm, encore cinq minutes ». Il lui sourit et se laissa happer par la jeune femme. Se plaçant dos au mur, Deeks caressant le dos de Kensi qui venait de s'installer sur son torse. Elle profitait clairement de ce moment sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas revenir se faufiler cette nuit dans sa chambre. Il lui tendit un gobelet de café chaud et ils restèrent ainsi le temps pour chacun d'entre eux de finir de boire le nectar brun. Une bonne demi-heure après, Kensi se redressa :

- **_Kensi_** : Je prends ma douche où ?

- **_Deeks_**_, souriant_ : Pas ici ma belle.

- **_Kensi _**: Pourquoi ?

- **_Deeks_** : Parce qu'ici c'est douche commune au fond du couloir et vu que tu veux passer inaperçu, je doute fort que le fait que tu diriges en petite tenue vers les douches soit des plus discrets.

- **_Kensi _**: Douche commune ? _répéta-t-elle_. Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi.

- **_Deeks _**: Désolé

Kensi se leva, récupéra un à un ses vêtements et attrapa le vieux T-Shirt LAPD que Deeks avait pris soin de prendre pour ne pas dormir torse nuit ici en prévision de devoir se lever rapidement si les choses s'accéléraient dans l'enquête. « Celui-là je le garde pour ce soir » dit-elle en l'embrassa amoureusement. Elle était sur le point de partir quand Deeks lui glissa la petite marguerite dans sa poche située sur sa poitrine.

- **_Deeks_**_, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille_ : Je t'aime

Sachant très bien que cela mettait mal à l'aise la jeune femme, il l'embrassa et ouvrit la porte. Elle prit la direction de sa voiture et regarda une dernière fois en direction de la chambre de son amant pour lui faire un signe de la main.

A suivre …

* * *

><p><em>J'avoue j'ai supposé que étant donné que Kensi a quelques soucis pour parler de ses sentiments, je me suis dit qu'elle pouvait avoir du mal à dire « je t'aime ». Mais avec quelqu'un comme Deeks à ses côtés, je ne doute pas qu'elle réussisse à surmonter ses peurs. <em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **_La série ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire. _

**Note de l'auteur **_: Mouhaha, j'adore jouer avec vos nerfs. Comment Éric peut savoir ? hm hm la réponse au prochain et dernier chapitre qui devrait être posté lundi !  
>Pour cet avant dernier chapitre donc, la fin de l'enquête et malheureusement pas de Densi (je sais, moi aussi, ça me fait de la peine -) je tiens à rappeler que je n'ai pas le talent de Brennan pour les enquêtes alors soyez indulgents avec moi. <em>

_Encore merci pour vos reviews et merci à Nef pour ses conseils. _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>[15h quelque part dans l'université de Los Angeles]<p>

Deeks était appuyé contre le mur, la jambe gauche pliée et son pied également appuyé sur le mur. Il attendait patiemment l'agent de la CIA. La tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, les mains dans les poches, il ne sursauta même pas quand la jeune femme infiltrée lui fit un « _bouh !_ ».

- **_Deeks_**, _se redressant_ : Bonjour Camille

- **Camille** : Bonjour ! fatigué ?

- **Deeks **: non, j'attends depuis 10 minutes, je pensais que vous étiez plus rigoureuse sur les horaires.

- **Camille** : Je ne suis pas en retard !

- **Deeks**, _regardant sa montre_ : Si ! de 5 minutes

- **_Éric_**, _parlant dans l'oreillette_ : Dis le mec qui arrive toujours à l'heure !

- **_Deeks_**, _répondant à son ami_ : Je ne suis ni en retard, ni en avance, juste à l'heure, MOI, _dit-il en regardant la jeune fille qui se demandait bien ce qui lui prenait de parler tout seul._ Rendez-vous où ce soir ?

- **_Camille : _**Nous avons rendez-vous près d'ici dans un local annexe de l'université. Je vous donne ai noté l'adresse exacte, _dit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de papier_. La CIA souhaite que je reste avec vous. On va à la petite fête, on regarde ce qu'il s'y passe, et à la fin, on suit le professeur en espérant qu'il nous amène à l'endroit où il retient Mlle Bristow.

- **_Deeks :_** Et si ça chauffe ?

- **_Camille :_** La CIA a décidé de vous laisser faire, alors je suppose que c'est vous l'équipe de soutient.

- **_Deeks, _**_s'adressant à Éric__** :**_ Tu entends ça ! Je t'envoie l'adresse pour que tu fasses quelques recherches d'ici ce soir.

- **_Camille :_** Je vous retrouve à la petite fête ?

- **_Deeks :_** Bien sûr !

Camille partit en lui faisant un signe de la main.

- **_Deeks_**, _saisissant son téléphone_ : Tu ne la trouves pas anormalement gentille ce matin ?

- **_Éric _**: Pourquoi tu m'appelles, tu as une oreillette je te rappelle ?

- **_Deeks _**: Je sais bien, mais j'ai moins l'air d'un con de parler à quelqu'un avec mon téléphone que tout seul.

- **_Éric _**: Tu marques un point.

- **_Deeks _**: Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je la sens pas ! Elle nous cache quelque chose. Essaies de te renseigner sur sa gentillesse si subite.

- **_Éric _**: Pas de problème, je m'en occupe et n'oublies pas de mettre tes lunettes ce soir.

- **_Deeks _**: Ok, merci.

Une fois, la journée passée, le jeune flic se prépara pour la petite fête. Il arriva dans le hall à 19h précise et fût surpris de constater que la jeune fille blonde était déjà là. Il lui sourit, lui tendit son bras et ils prirent tous les deux la direction de l'annexe de l'université située à quelques rues d'ici. Elle avait une longue robe noire mettant clairement en valeur ses atouts féminins. Deeks quant à lui avait suivis la consigne : chemise blanche, pantalon et chaussure noirs, juste ce qu'il fallait pour paraître bien habiller. Intérieurement, il remerciait son voisin de palier de lui avoir gentiment prêté de quoi défroisser la chemise qui vingt minutes plus tôt ressemblait plus à un vieux chiffon qu'à une chemise.

- **_Deeks_** : Une jeune femme à l'heure, j'apprécie.

- **_Jeune femme blonde_**, _lui souriant_ : Toujours !

- **_Deeks : _**Alors tu es intéressée par devenir assistante du professeur Killerman ?

- **_Jeune femme blonde :_** Je le suis déjà. Je suis plutôt intéressée par l'un des invités de ce soir.

- **_Deeks_**_, souriant_ : Je sens qu'on va passer une bonne soirée tous les deux.

Une foisarrivés, un énorme type les laissa entrer à l'intérieur d'un vieux bâtiment. La salle était assez petite mais vu le nombre d'invités, pas plus d'une trentaine, personne n'était serrée. Deeks regarda chaque personne ce qui permettait à Éric de pouvoir mettre un nom sur chacun des invités. La soirée se déroulait sans accro dans une bonne ambiance, où le punch et les petits fours coulaient à flot. La musique en fond sonore ne permettait à l'agent du NCIS de pouvoir entendre ce que disait son voisin, mais pour le moment, il était plus préoccupé à se débarrasser de sa jeune cavalière avec gentillesse.

- **_Jeune femme blonde_**, _lui tendant la main_ : Tu danses ? _Dit-elle avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu lorsque les premières notes d'un slow se firent entendre. _

- **_Deeks, _**_posant son verre__** : **_Avec plaisir !

- **_Jeune femme blonde, _**_se rapprochant des lèvres de Deeks__** : **_On pourrait peut-être écourter la soirée, histoire de gagner du temps sur la nuit, _dit-elle en l'embrassant_.

- **_Éric, _**_chuchotant__** :**_ Quelqu'un ne va pas être contente d'entendre ce baiser.

- **_Deeks, _**_tachant de faire abstraction de la voix d'Éric qui faisait des remarques à chaque mouvement de Deeks__** : **_Écoutes, _dit-il en se reculant_, tu es vraiment charmante et crois-moi qu'à un moment plus propice j'aurais certainement sauté sur l'occasion, mais tu es beaucoup trop jeune et je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. Je suis sûre que beaucoup de jeune homme voudrait écourter la soirée pour allonger la nuit. Une fille comme toi, il n'y en a pas des centaines. Faut juste que tu sois patiente, et que tu prennes ceux qui sont libre.

- **_Éric :_** hm hm tu n'es donc pas libre ?

- **G**, _à Sam_ : Tu savais que Deeks avait quelqu'un ?

- **_Sam_**, _haussant les épaules_ : Sans doute une ruse pour la faire dégager.

- **_Jeune femme blonde :_** Alors pourquoi tu as flirté avec moi ?

- **_Deeks, _**_surpris :_ Je n'ai pas … Si mon comportement t'a fait penser que je flirtais avec toi, j'en suis désolée vraiment.

La jeune étudiante le regarda un instant et prit la direction de la porte de sortie. Deeks reprit ses esprits et maudissait intérieurement Éric. Il chercha des yeux Samantha Walker, la jeune fille susceptible de disparaître ce soir et lorsqu'il la repéra, elle se trouvait très près du professeur qui lui tenait le bras. A partir de cet instant Deeks ne la quittait plus des yeux, épiant chacun de ces gestes, se déplaçant quand elle bougeait.

Dehors, les quatre membres du NCIS se mettaient en position. Kensi et Granger derrière une énorme poubelle, et Sam et G un peu plus loin au croisement de la rue, tous étaient bien évidement relier à l'oreillette de Deeks, qui sur ce coup, aurait bien voulu que personne n'entende certains détails. La nuit avançait et des personnes commençaient à sortir de la salle. Lorsqu'une heure après, ils virent sortir Deeks et Camille, Kensi indiqua sa position à Deeks dans son oreillette « _Derrière la poubelle à trois heures _». Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent donc vers le lieu indiqué et Deeks présenta les deux agents à sa coéquipière d'un soir. « _Agent Blye et Granger, Camille Brown, agent de la CIA_ ». Kensi tendit un gilet par balle aux deux nouveaux arrivés et tendit le pistolet de Deeks.

- **_Camille_** : J'ai placé un traceur sur le col du professeur

- **_Dee_**ks : Et moi sur Samantha Brown

- **_Kensi_** : T'as fait ça comment ? En lui mettant la main dans le dos ? ou ailleurs ?

- **_Deeks_**, _souriant_ : En lui mettant la main dans le dos quand je lui ai accidentellement rentré dedans.

- **_Eric : _**Ils bougent, ils remontent ensemble vers Sam et G et s'arrêtent deux rues plus loin dans une maison en vente.

Les six agents arrivèrent devant la maison et aux hurlements qu'ils entendaient décidèrent d'intervenir :

- **_G_** : Deeks et Camille vous passez par derrière, le reste de l'équipe on fonce

- **_Sam_** : Agents fédéraux ! _dit-il en enfonçant la porte_.

- **_G, _**_hurlant__** :**_ Où sont les autres filles ?

- **_Killerman, _**_affolé __**:**_ Elles ne sont pas là, je … ce … ce n'est pas moi qui les garde.

- **_G :_** Où sont-elles alors ?

- **_Killerman :_** Je ne sais pas, c'est une personne qui vient les chercher et les emmène.

- **_G :_** A-t-il déjà la fille avant de venir la chercher ?

- **_Killerman :_** Non !

- **_G, _**_s'adressant à Camille qui venait de faire son apparition avec Deeks__** :**_ Ok, Camille vous prenez la place de Samantha. Nous on reste en stand-by, prenez cette oreillette, quand vous êtes à proximité des filles, faites-le nous savoir, on reste derrière vous.

L'homme ne mit pas plus de dix minutes pour venir chercher Camille et l'emmener, il remercia le professeur en lui donnant un téléphone. Chacun dans sa voiture respective suivaient Camille à distance raisonnable pour ne pas se faire repérer. La voiture s'arrêta près d'un entrepôt situé à la sortie de la ville. Les cinq agents du NCIS encerclaient le bâtiment près à intervenir et lorsque Camille fit le signal, un « Agents fédéraux » se fit entendre et après échange de quelques coups de feu les filles firent mises en sécurité dehors tandis que les hommes qui les retenaient étaient menottés. Lors de leurs interrogatoires quelques jour plus tard, on apprendra qu'ils enlevaient les jeunes filles uniquement pour se venger de l'armée américaine pour ses actions en Afghanistan et qu'ils faisaient chanter le professeur d'histoire de l'art.

[Le lendemain, parking de l'université de LA]

- **_Jeune femme blonde_** : Professeur Fischer !

- **_Deeks,_** _s'adressant à Kensi_ : Ne lui saute pas à la gorge, _dit-il d'un clin d'œil. _

- **_Kensi, _**_levant les yeux au ciel_ : pff

- **_Jeune femme blonde_** : Je peux vous parler ?

- **_Deeks_** : Bien sûr, _dit-il en s'approchant d'elle_

- **_Jeune femme blonde_** : Alors comme ça vous êtes flic ?

- **_Deeks_**, _en lui tendant la main_ : Lieutenant Marty Deeks, police de Los Angeles.

- **_Jeune femme blonde_** : Linda ! Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, je … enfin maintenant que je sais, j'espère ne pas vous avoir mis trop de bâton dans les roues.

- **_Deeks, _**_souriant :_ On ne se tutoie plus ? Juste fais attention. Tu es une fille très entreprenante et tu pourrais tomber sur quelqu'un qui en profite. Appelle-moi si tu as un souci un soir, et je viendrais, _dit-il en lui tendant sa carte_.

- **_Linda :_** Merci, je n'y manquerais pas, mais tu peux m'appeler si un soir tu te sens seul, _dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil_.

- **_Deeks, _**_rattrapa Kensi par la taille in extrémiste __**:**_ Je doute que ça arrive mais j'y penserai.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il reçut un coup de poing au niveau de l'épaule « _Je plaisante Kenz'_ », puis nos deux amoureux reprirent le chemin de l'OPS.

A suivre ….

* * *

><p>Je vous l'accorde, une fin d'enquête un peu rapide ...<p>

A lundi, bon week-end


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **_La_ _ série ne m'appartient pas, sauf si Brennan a besoin de quelqu'un pour gérer la relation Deeks/Kensi, je réponds présente et le tout gratuitement ;-) Bref NCISLA ne m'appartient pas par contre cette fic si !_

**Note de l'auteur **_: Tadaaa, comme promis, voici la réponse à la question que tout le monde se pose ! Comment Eric peut-il bien savoir ? hm hm. Alors ne vous attendez pas à un super paragraphe hein, juste un moment d'amitié entre Deeks et Éric et une révélation toute bête qui va vous faire dire "mais bien sûr".  
>Merci pour vos reviews et merci à Wikipédia pour ses connaissances en surf :-)<br>_

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

><p>[Deux jours plus tard, quelque part sur la plage]<p>

Deeks et Éric surfaient depuis à peu près une heure, entre "Cutback", "off the lip" sans oublier quelques "floater", les deux amis s'en donnaient à cœur joie, se défiant de faire mieux que l'autre sans prendre des risques in-calculés pour leur sécurité. Après une chute du jeune geek (_hey ! je vais pas faire tomber Marty !_) les deux amis décidèrent de s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Il pleuvait depuis leur arrivée et l'aspect du ciel ne laissait guère d'espoir à une amélioration des conditions météorologiques pour le reste de la journée. Les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers leurs voitures respectives et attrapaient leurs serviettes. Après avoir retiré leurs combinaisons laissant apparaitre leurs corps musclés (_spectacle des plus intéressants vous en conviendrez_) et autres shorts de bain des moins glamour. Éric s'approcha de son ami.

- **_Éric _**: Café ?

- **_Deeks _**: Je te suis !

- **_Eric_**, _rentrant dans le café situé en bordure de plage_ : Deux cafés et une gamelle d'eau pour notre ami à quatre pattes. _Puis il retourna vers Deeks qui attendait patiemment dehors sous la terrasse aménagée d'un haut vent les protégeant de la pluie_.

- **_Éric, _**_souriant _: il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- **_Deeks _**: ok, je t'écoute.

- **_Éric : _**Je sais !

- **_Deeks _**: Tu sais quoi ?

- **_Éric _**: Que toi et Kensi … vous … vous… enfin tu vois quoi !

- **_Deeks : _**De quoi tu parles Éric ?

- **_Éric :_** Tu ne vas pas jouer ce petit jeu avec moi Marty. Tu sais que je sais et la seule question qui devrait te venir à l'esprit, au lieu d'essayer de noyer le poisson, est comment ?

- **_Deeks_**_ : _Ok, comment tu sais ?

- **_Éric, _**_posant l__e gobelet de café chaud sur la table_**_:_** Je vous ai entendu la dernière fois dans les toilettes.

- **_Deeks :_** Tu étais dans les toilettes des dames ? Toi ? Et tu y faisais quoi ? _dit-il intrigué_

- **_Éric, _**_secouant la tête __**:**_ Je n'y étais pas ! Mais ton oreillette si ! Tu l'as gardée toute la journée cette fois-ci, sans doute que tu n'as pas l'habitude de devoir la porter presque vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre.

- **_Deeks, _**_baissant la tête__** :**_ Oups, désolé pour ça ! Tu as entendu quoi au juste ?

- **_Éric :_** Juste assez pour comprendre que vous êtes plus que des partenaires, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- **_Deeks, _**_confus __**:**_ Je vois. Tu as tout écouté ?

- **_Éric :_** Non ! Depuis ton arrivée à l'OPS, je t'écoutais sans vraiment faire attention, comme je te l'ai dit tu avais gardé ton oreillette depuis le matin, je t'entendais donc en bruit de fond sauf quand Kensi a élevé la voix pour te dire "pas ici". Quand j'ai compris qu'elle cédait largement à tes avances, je l'ai éteinte. Ton oreillette bien sûr pas Kensi, _dit-il en souriant. _

- **_Deeks :_** Kensi va me tuer si elle l'apprend ! Et puis, il ne s'est rien passé, on a été dérangé.

- **_Éric, _**_intéressé_**_ :_** Par qui ?

- **_Deeks :_** Nell, mais ça aussi, si tu le sais, je vais me faire tuer. Faut que tu gardes ça pour toi Éric, il en va de ma sécurité !

- **_Éric :_** Ça sert aussi à ça amis ! Croix de bois, crois de fer, _dit-il en faisant le signe_.

- **_Deeks :_** Merci mec, tu me sauves la vie ! Hey, par contre, pas de phrase à la con, comme tu en as fait toute la semaine avec Kensi.

- **_Éric, _**_riant __**:**_ Promis ! Je ne dis rien.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent à la situation et reprirent chacun la direction de chez lui. Deeks ne trainait pas trop, il s'était contenté d'un simple petit mot pour justifier son absence au cas où Kensi se réveillerait avant son arrivée. Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans son appartement, il put remarquer que la jeune femme n'avait pas bouger d'un poil. Il sourit en la voyant ainsi endormi profondément, il récupéra son petit mot, retira son T-shirt (_hm on s'en lasse pas_) se recouha et se colla à la femme qu'il aimait. Même s'il était hors de question de se rendormir pour lui, il profitait simplement de l'instant.

Fin


End file.
